


Watching in the evening light

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, F/M, Fluff, I finally got one down to just 100 words be proud of me, Post-Season/Series 02, The Iliad (Marvel), True Drabble, because reasons and because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: After the battle, Simmons marvels at the horizon.





	Watching in the evening light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trimmons + “Isn’t this amazing?”
> 
> Some Trimmons fluff for the soul, because he deserved better and they deserved better.

He found her on one of the _Iliad_’s many turrets, hair pulled into a loose ponytail that the billowing wind was teasing out into a frizzy cloud before his eyes. She’d turned her face up into the warmth of the setting sun, an expression of absolute bliss softening her cheeks in the glowing light, blinking slowly and sleepily.

“Isn’t this amazing?” she asked him after a moment, voice full of wonder. “I know a lot of bad things happened here but...it’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “It sure is.”

But he was only looking at her face.


End file.
